Past Trauma
by Yaoi Slaying Queen
Summary: Title may change. What if Dick Grayson and Ezra Bridger knew each other way back when? And they run into each other after a mission with the crew? Will they accept Ezra's past? Or will they throw him out? Yaoi gay Eventual KananXEzra Past EzraxDick. I got some idas from Blue Exorcist, by the way.
1. Chapter 1

Ezra's P.O.V

The _Ghost_ crew had recently been on a mission on a planet that had "slaves" and "masters". I had thought that I'd seen one of my old friends, but dismissed the idea at once. I hadn't told the crew that he once was a "slave" before. People on this planet knew what the term "slave and master" meant, but outsiders don't. It's sickening what they do to the "salves".

"Hey, Ezra, you okay?" Hera asked.

Everyone looked back at me and I realized that I probably looked terrible. They, yes, even Zeb, had concern showing in their eyes.

"Yeah, just lost in thought," I said. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

"You sure? You look pretty pale, Ezra," A new voice said.

I recognized that voice. I remembered my friend with that dark ebony hair, big cerulean blue eyes, and girlish features. His small, but tough frame. The muscles, the smile, the laugh, the stuff he taught me and I him. He was- no, he _is_ a good person

I turned around and gasped. I couldn't believe what he was wearing. He had a black color on, leather halter top, and leather.. er, uh, underwear? His hair was slightly longer. His eyes still that amazing color and he had gotten a tan. I noticed that his pointed ears were pierced. I could see his deathly sharp teeth through his wide smile and his tail was out, swishing through the air behind him.

"I know that I'm gorgeous, but, seriously, Ezra. It's not polite to stare," He teased.

"You know this kid?" Zeb asked from behind. I nodded dumbly.

"Dick? Is that really you?"

* * *

First chapter is done!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took ma awhile! I was on a confirmation trip. We left on Valentine's Day and got back on Monday. I got lots of pretty pictures! Anyway, on to the story! Btw, Dick is the last of an alien race, he's not human. If you want to know what his alien features look like look up "Rin Okumura".

* * *

"Yes, of course! After we were split apart, I was caught and sold to a new "master," Dick responded, smiling sadly.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I- I should have tried to get back to you harder!," Ezra said as he embraced the thirteen year old.

The rest of the crew looked shocked, their jaws open wide. It was hard for them to believe that there was someone else that Ezra trusted. But it pegged the question if he really, truly trusted them. Questions flooded their minds. Did he trust them? Who is this mysterious kid? Why was Ezra hugging him?

"It's okay, Ezra. I know that you tried hard. I trust you," Dick said softly.

"How do you know that?" Ezra questioned, pulling back just enough to look Dick in the eyes.

"I know because I _know_ you, Ezra Bridger. You're kind, compassionate, caring, you put others first, and you hide things from others," Dick responded laughing.

Ezra was amazed that Dick remembered that much about him. He couldn't get thoughts of Dick out of his head, even after he joined the crew. They were family, friends, and, once upon a time, lovers. Ezra missed the hugs, the jokes, the time they spent alone, the love, and all the small moments they had.

"I've missed you. More than you can possibly know," Dick said.

Dick leaned in to Ezra's embrace, his eyes soft. He looked up at Ezra and slowly leaned in to kiss him. Ezra kissed him softly. It lasted a couple seconds before they pulled apart and embraced each other in a hug once again. They pulled apart blushing when someone cleared their throat.

"So... How do you two know each other?" Kanan asked.

"Well, I used to be one of the "slaves" that you can buy here. It was only for two, maybe three, years. Dick and I were bought by the same person and that;s how we met. The last year that I was a "slave", Dick and I had planned to escape. I managed to make it to a space ship that was headed back to Lothal, but Dick didn't. I tried to get back to him, but I couldn't. I'm sorry, Dick" Ezra said.

"That's okay," Dick replied.

"I have a question now. What does "slave" and "master" mean?" Sabine asked.

Dick and Ezra locked eyes. You could clearly see the hesitance that they held.

"By "slave" they mean exactly that, same for "master". It's a sexual term here, so yeah. Ezra and I were used for sex by anyone who wanted us. The person who bought was crazy. He sold our bodies to anyone willing to pay. He used us until we couldn't walk," Dick said.

"What!? That's crazy! Why would people do that?" Zeb said disgustedly.

"Oh, we know, but could we talk more back on the _Ghost_?" Ezra questioned.

'Sure. Let's go," Hera said.

"Thank you. Dick, do you have a new "master"? Ezra questioned, eyeing Dick up and down.

"Not really. I ran away. Are you guys a crew?" Dick asked.

"Yeah. We're apart of a rebel fleet against the Empire," Hera answered for them.

"Really? Cool. Could I possibly join this rebel fleet?"

"Can you fight?" Zeb asked.

Ezra laughed really hard- until Dick elbowed him in the ribs, that is. Dick looked at Zeb and then calmly walked over to him. He took Zeb's hand and flipped himover his shoulder and twisted his arm behind his back.

"We'll take that as a yes," Kanan said laughing.

* * *

Review make me happy! I'll be inspired for the next chapter. Please feel free to give me your _honest_ opinion. If you have ideas that you'd like to see, tell me. Thanks. Loves and hugs!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long. Life's hectic.

* * *

"So...Ezra, are you gay?" Kanan asked, slightly jealous that this random kid got to kiss Ezra and not him. _''No! I shouldn't be thinking that! He's my padawan!',_ Kanan thought.

Ezra looked back at us and smiled sheepshly. He looked kind of guilty. _'Must be hiding something,'_ Hera thought. They all had a feeling that he was.

"Y-yes... Is that a, uh,... P-problem?" Ezra asked nervously.

They could all see his nervousnes, the uncertainty in his eyes. Kanan could feel all the emotions swirling in his padawson's head: happiness, joy, fear, rejection, sorrow, guilt, and a small amount of depression. Hera was quick to respond.

"No, Ezra. It's perfectly okay. We love and care about you and your sexuality will not change that," The Twi'lek responded.

"Yeah, kid. Don't worry," Sabine said kindly.

"Thanks guys," Ezra softly smiled.

"So... where ya from?" Zeb asked pointing to Dick, who had been quiet through the hole exchange.

"I don't really remember, it was a long time ago. All I remember is that I'm the last of my kind," He responded.

"You aren't human?" Kanan asked.

"No, just look it. You can see my tail," Dick laughed, pointing to his tail that was wagging happily behind him.

"Your tail is really long. How'd I not notice it?" Sabine joked.

"I had it wrapped around my waist," He explained.

"Cool," Sabine praised.

"Thanks!" Dick exclaimed.

"I remember how you used to steal things by grabbing them it," Ezra said teasingly.

"Worked every time!" Dick responded.

Hera saw the ship coming into view and remembered that the kid didn't even know their names. _'How reckless of us,'_ She thought.

"That's cool. Look like we're here. Dick this is the _Ghost_ and I'm the pilot, Hera and I'm a Twi'lek," Hera introduced herself, gesturing for the rest to do the same.

"I'm Kanan, nice to meet ya, kid."

"I'm Zeb and I'm a Lasat. Don't wake me up."

"Noted," Dick said. Ezra snickered beside him.

"I'm a Mandalorian and my name is Sabine. Don't go into room.

"Noted. And it's a pleasure to meet all of you, Ezra's family. I'm Dick, but you knew that," He winked at them.

* * *

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

YOSH! If you happen to like me writing I recommend you check out my profile! Please and thank you! X3 meow! Also, I am a cat now...MEOW MEOW MEOW! Oh and I have made a changed to Dick! But you will find that out soon! If you have seen Tokyo Ghoul and Blue Exorcist you will absolutly love him!

"Are you still good with weapons as you used to be?" Ezra asked Dick.

"You bet your cute little as I am!" Dick laughed.

'Wait!? You know about weapons?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah! All different types. Bombs, swords, knives, guns, blasters, and pretty much any weapon. I can master any weapon given to me. It's a talent!" He smirked.

"He is my new favorite person!" The excited mandalorian exclaimed.

She dragged Dick inside the ghost before he could even respond.

"I'm glad she likes him. Heck, I'm glad you all seem to like him," Ezra smiled.

"What makes you think we wouldn't like him?" Hera asked.

"Well, did any of you like me when you first met me?" He asked.

"Nope, but you grew on me. Only a little," Zeb said.

"Not really, but like Zeb said, you grew onto me," Kanan responded.

"I didn't like you all that much, but I was impressed by your skills," Hera smiled.

"Exactly. You didn't like me all that much so I was scared to think of what you were going to think of Dick. And you can thank him for my skills. I'd be dead if it weren't for him," He winked at her.

"Really? How did he save you?" Kanan asked.

"After we were bought, our "owner" beat us constantly. Dick thought it would be a good idea if I learned to fight after we started planning our escape. He helped me. He taught me to fight, steal, and do what I needed to survive. After we were split apart, I was able to practice them more and hone them completely," Ezra explained.

"Wow. You two are so tough. I don't think I would have been able to overcome something like that. But...How did Dick get these skills?" Hera asked.

"Dick should be the one to explain that to you. He will tell you different things about himself as he gets to know you. Some of you he will be more open with than the others, but please bear with him," Ezra responded.

They all nodded and headed into the ghost to find their other companions.


End file.
